fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seth Knight
Seth Knight (セス·ナイト,Sesu Naito) is a S-class potential mage of the Trinity Wrath Guild. Appearance Seth is a lean teenage boy with a well fit body. He has pink hair and faded red eyes. Some people call his eyes pink too. He sports many outfits everyday unlike other people in the guild. He bears a scar by his eyebrow. Personality Seth is a very kind person towards the guild or even strangers. If he sees a hobo, he'll give him some money. He also has a very bad temper. No one ever dares to provoke him, even the S-class mages of Trinity Wrath know not to. He always takes up the leader role if the master is injured if the guild is in a crisis. History Not much is known about his past because he doesnt like to talk about it. Only the master knows about his past because Ariel was the one who adopted him. His parents left somewhere in the desert. Some wolf was about to eat him when Ariel blasted the animal away. Synopsis TigerLily Arc Seth returns back to Trinity Wrath after a week long mission. He then stats that he needs help. Then he see's a new mage named Yuki who uses a magic Scythe to battle. He asks for her help and she hesitates, but finally says yes. Jennifer Gale and Matthew also voluntary thus making the strongest team of Trinity Wrath called "Team Trinity". As Seth explains the job someone hiding on top of a mountain tries to snipe Yuki with a magic sniper rifle, but fails because Seth put up a mind shield around Yuki. The sniper then retreats , but gets followed by Seth and Matthew as the jumped up onto the top of the mountain. ' ' Magic and Abilities Magic Enhanced Strength: Ariel taught Seth the magic power to channel magic energy into his feet and hands to give off devastating attacks. This magic can cause gigantic craters in the ground. It can make the user pick up trees and boulders with ease. if focused enoug it can kill someone with one hit. Seth only uses this in dire situations. Seth's man fighting style is kickboxing. He loves to jump into the air and smash the ground with his foot. Trinity Smasher (三位一体粉砕機,Sanmiittai sumasshu): Seth jumps into the air then before landing smashes his foot down into the ground creating a gigantic crator which stuns and damages enemys. This atack is what got him one of his nicknames. Strength of Earth (地球の強さ,Chikyū no tsuyo-sa) Seth punches the opponent then throws them into the ground with his fist still connected once the hit the ground it causes a massive crater to hit the ground and also does moderate damage to the opponent. Maguilty Sense: Seth only uses this magic to connect two opponents together so he can knock one out and the other one too. Telepathy:Seth also know shows to erect invisible telepathic barrirs and put alot of thoughts into someone brains to stun them. Category:Mage Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Mage